Perfect Storm
by ShadowPassion
Summary: Jessica Fusco was always a very stable woman. But losing her job, her home, and almost her insanity sent her running desparately from a tainted love in the city and into the arms of a gentleman hoping for something he may never find. CenaOC, OrtonOC


**A Perfect Storm **

**Jessica Fusco was always a very stable woman. But losing her job, her home, and almost her insanity sent her running desparately from a tainted love in the city and into the arms of a gentleman hoping for something he may never find. John CenaOC, Randy OrtonOC, HHH, Hardys, etc...**

A special thanks goes to all my shadowpassion-ites who beg me to commence my raunchy sex scenes and head shaking dramas. And especially for your speedy reviews and author alerts with my other 2 stories: '_A Legend and an Angel'_ and _'Cena's Little Lady'_. You said you wanted more. Who am I to tell you no?

**I must disclaim that I own nothing. Not even my own soul. My soul belongs to the WWE, along with the hot, sweaty wrestlers that are my muses. Jessica Fusco and LeKina Gershian are not real, nor created. They're an embodiment of several personalities that haunt me. Confused? Don't be. Relax, Review, and Enjoy.**

This story contains extreme sexual content, and you should never grow to expect anything less from me.

Pilot Chapter

John sat up from the dry heat blowing in from his open window. The soft twang of 'Sweet Child O' Mine' interrupted him from wondering why he left the window open in the first place. He hesitated. He knew who it was before he even thought about touching his cell phone. Heather Jume, his girlfriend of almost a year now. They had been having problems for the better half of that year, with him traveling all the time, and her insecurities, and sexual tensions. He began to wonder why God was punishing him. He tried so hard to make things work, but for some reason, out of thousands of women who wanted to bed him, he wanted the only one who treated him like shit. And no one could understand it, not even him.

They met at a coffee shop in Western Las Vegas. She was there to celebrate a merger with some random ass Fortune 500 company, and for the life of him John couldn't put his finger on the name of it. He was there for Matt's bachelor party. He finally married Lena Yada after what seemed like a damn eternity. But they met, and the sexual tension was hot to the touch. Her bone straight brown hair tickled the bottom of her neck, slim figure, glowing blue eyes, sexy tan, augmented breasts. Not bad for a 35 year old woman. He bedded her that night, and they hadn't stopped arguing since. Who knew a Caramel Mocha Latte with skim milk could turn his life into this....awkward uncertainty.

He tried like hell to satisfy her needs whenever they were together, but he assumed a couple times a month wasn't enough for her. And he assumed correctly. She was leaving _the _John Cena, for her goddamn 500 year old boss.

"Hey. What's up?"

"Nothing much, I was just wondering if the rest of my stuff was still packed up by the front door. I was gunna fly back up next week to pick some more stuff up."

John closed his eyes tightly against the anger. He was half hoping she was calling to maybe fix things, stop cheating on him, move back in with him, or maybe even apologize for hurting him. Something, anything.

"Yeah, it's still right here… Ya know, this place seems so empty without all your frilly little accessories."

Heather let out a dry laugh. "Yeah, I know…"

John cleared his throat, terrified that the lump would soon overtake him. "See you next week?"

"Yep. Bye."

He had to admit, being dumped hit his pride like a Mack truck, but the click seemed to finalize everything. Heather was gone. He was single again. And the gang loved it. Randy, Matt, Lena, Jeff, Kina and Paul (HHH) grew to hate her for some reason or other. She always seemed to flirt with Randy, called Jeff names, punched Kina and called her a terrorist that one time...that was a hoot... And Matt and Paul hated her because she was way too pompous for their liking. Even his friends who only met her a handful of times, K2 (Kelly Kelly), Ashley (Massaro), Johnny (Morrison)...they all found some way to hate her.

You would think with so many haters, you'd think they couldn't be wrong. But at the time, John thought she must have been misunderstood..... But no, they all ended up being right, and he kinda figured it wouldn't work all along. He was just too scared to be alone. It's like starting over. Having to tell your life story all over again: your middle and high school experiences, family ins and outs, all your friends... And the personal stuff... It's like after awhile, you tell less and less. He actually felt bad for the woman who's gunna get him last.

Whenever he thought about it he got that strange feeling in his stomach. Kinda like that feeling you get when the teacher asks for homework and everyone has it but you.

John felt strangely out of place……But a part of him felt an enormous weight had been lifted off is shoulders and he was ready to get back into the swing of things while on medical leave. He even went so far as to call up one of his 'friends', Jasmine to help him forget about his misfortunes later on.

He walked down the stairs and out of his house to sit on his porch with a beer and watch the cars go by until the gang met up later for drinks. His eyes landed across the street on a woman he recognized, and one he would damn sure like to.

* * *

"Fuck!"

Jessica Fusco struggled to get the key in the door while she held a huge brown box filled with random ass knick knacks from the past 25 years. Her best friend, Kina, shook her head in disbelief. They paid nearly $500 to move across state lines and 'Jupiter Jess' still wanted to help out. Kina just propped her legs up on one of the boxes on the porch and smiled. Jess growled at the door as one of the two movers, gently lifted the heavy box from her sweaty grasp while she finally creaked open the door to her new 3 bedroom townhome in good ol' Raleigh, North Carolina.

It was a lot warmer than she had imagined, her long, kinky hair nearly shrinking up from the heat. Her black tank top and her khaki, Lara Croft shorts clung uncomfortably to her olive colored, athletic frame. She was antsy the entire ride from Silver Spring, Maryland, and she had officially had enough of Kina's giggling at her foolish attempts to salvage some sort of comfort. The movers began lifting boxes, crates, couches, paintings, more boxes, cartons of delicate dishes, etc as Kina pulled Jess aside and smiled her geeky little smile again.

LeKina Gershian was a little darker than Jess, thanks to the Persian side of her family, 2 inches shorter, and a bit thinner in her jean skirt and purple tank top. Her cropped brown hair swung from side to side as she recognized John from across the street and waved him over.

John watched the shorter girl jump and wave over to him and he smiled at her. He and Kina met through Randy about 4 years ago. They had all gone out for drinks that night and the first thing she said to him was how cute Randy was and how she had to "bag him," as she called it. She hadn't quite bagged him yet, but anyone could tell that Randy was more than a little smitten. And if anyone could accomplish the tiresome task of making Randy happy, John was all for 'em.

He downed his beer and signaled for them to come over. Kina rolled her eyes and hurried across the street with a very leggy, tanned-looking girl two steps behind.

**Okay, this one's gunna be waaaay longer than my other fanfic with John and Randy. I'll also try to take things slower and let the plot twist and untwist itself. On that note, Do NOT be afraid to throw in ideas as well. I'll certainly give your due credit, as an author. If you would like to see something happen, say something then. PLEASE do NOT wait until the end and tell me what should have happened. Sooooo, lemme know what you guys think. Please and thank you. **


End file.
